dangerous refuge
by dianalee5813
Summary: fanfiction what will happen on season 3


fep1-1

Clock is almost pointing at 2 am but there is one room on FBI's building still light is on. On that room light is always on till late. Even all night. That room is belonging to jack Crawford. He becomes Behavioral Sciences Unit commander after 'the incident'. He is no longer in the field. But something keeps him stay all night in his office. The cause of the incident'. 5 month has passed. It took more than a month to recover injury he gets. Unfortunately after a month later of his recovery his wife died. Anyone who saw how he was that time would say he won't be able to come back. He is ruined. He is mad. But the madness, that anger becomes a fuel. it is been 2 months he was stay up almost every night living in his office obsessed with finding the cause of 'the incident'. Dr. Hannibal Lector. People near him, even who worked for him long time are afraid to talk about what happen that night. People are just hushing and call it ' the incident' four people was seriously injured. Jack Crawford was stabbed in his throat by glass. Alana bloom was fall from window. Will graham is stabbed in his stomach, Abigail Hobbs's throat, once saved by is slashed open by him. Not all of them survived when back up arrived with ambulance. Only two of them .jack and will survived. Abigail died before EMT arrived and Alana bloom is died in hospital during surgery. Two men who survived had to live with the guilt. The guilt what they make, the trap causes two people's life.

Will graham is no longer work for FBI. Even jack lost contact with him. Jack didn't want to try. But jack knows he cannot find Hannibal Lecter. At least not on his own. He need will, he need others help. After a month absolute no clue one FBI had to focus on fresh cases. So now jack is only one who actually tries to find . He considered finding will. He still does. But he couldn't. That was last thing he wants to ask to will. But as time goes his patient was running out. After hours rechecking god knows how many times jack finally put down the case file. He needs coffee to get through this night. When he passes through his office door, suddenly pile of letter which for jack was falling down to floor. He needed to pick it up. And there, one letter hand written. The same well, almost same letter he got years ago. He had to open it, and read it. A trainee of FBI, his heart was pumping. Only thing came up on his head was 'she will do.' she is passionate as Miriam and knowledgeable on criminology, understanding the thoughts of criminal. He can feel it through that letter. once he finish read it, he does it over and over again but only thing continuously pop up his head was ' she will do' and all the sudden like a wakeup call , the memory of moment he found Miriam pop up his head. And he relived the fact how much Miriam suffer because of him. Jack put down the letter. He thought he does not have any right or god will forbid making him create another victim of Lecter because of his greed. But he couldn't throw away that letter. He couldn't. Only thing he did next was gather the file and leave a note to order find more information about that trainee. He needs to find Hannibal Lecter, no matter what. He kept telling himself that this time would be different. This time would be different. He knows who he is, he knows what kind of monster Hannibal Lecter is. He can prepare. At least that in his thought.

After 2 year passed from ''the incident' in France

now bedelia and hannibal both know without help, without changing identities it just matter of time to get caught bedelia more anxious than hannibal she is thinking ask someone help' but she is frighten to ask. When bedelia sit on couch so many thought in her mind she is frighten by Lecter but also curious how he manipulate me to kill my patient. Curiosity. But answer was simple

"If I leave..." bedelia said with hesitatation

"I won't try to find you." that was enough for her.

"Then I will leave" she turn around with shame and going up stair

starts packing. She packing her stuff so fast like some is chasing

She has to leave some help from him. She picks up the phone and call

'Hello'

"Hello it's me Dr. Du momaurier"

'Professor it's been a long time. I heard that you are in France is it true?'

"Yes Jane but I am going back to America soon can you share spear room in your mansion."

'Professor, what... you sound not well is everything okay?'

"Yes fine I am fine just can you meet me at 9pm at your place? Same mansion?"

'Yes I can I am worry about you, bedelia'

"Don't be See you then Jane."

'Bye'

. After she finishes packing. Du momaurier come down stairs go near him .he was drawing a woman who Bedelia couldn't recognize.

"If I go to America the moment I arrived, FBI start interrogation. but I would be cautious when I am answering"

Bedelia start conversation. While Hannibal listen to her his hand keep touching mess

"Then FBI would find this place, guess I didn't run that far away."

Bedelia grab Hannibal's arms and make him confront her

"I have a friend who I trust with my life she will give you somewhere to stay and even fake ID."

"Who is she?

"My former student actually my progeny I think you and her get along better than me. and I will lead FBI's investigation to wrong way."

Bedelia turn back and slowly away from Hannibal and watch his drawing.

"We have to go to her place at 9"

That makes Hannibal stop and looking up to bedelia.

"Then I should go prepare"

There was nothing but silence in the taxi way to Jane's house. On the way to that place which du momaurier said it's safe and it is owned by woman it makes him have curiosity. while both of them thinking in complete silence taxi arrived. A big mention it reminds his childhood before everything gone worng. While he was recall his beautiful part of memory door was open and young lady, a young Asian lady like his aunt lady murasaki came out

"Bedelia! It's been too long and then you must be doctor Lecter."

First, he shocked assemblage in her to his aunt, secondly she know his name

Before ask Jane answer

"It wasn't doctor du momuarier who told me. I saw you on the FBI wanted list"

"You watch FBI wanted list?" Hannibal ask suspiciously

"Yeah, regularly. Oh my bad, come on in quick!"

Her mansion entrance makes Hannibal remind of interior in his mind palace.

"Bedelia you can you guestroom on second floor and you can use one in first floor.

Even before Hannibal show gesture of gratitude dr. du momaurier said

"No Jane I can't stay my flight is this evening."

Jane say with disappointment.

"Bedelia I thought we could have good time in my place. But you leaving? You know that I always complain about big empty house?"

" Hannibal will stay and he needs your help ..."

"That is no problem but..." suddenly bedelia interrupt by hugging Jane

And whisper in her ear "he is dangerous. Very dangerous even more than you be careful"

Jane whispers back "you make me invite serial killer to my place and worry for my safety how ironic!"

"I would go. goodbye Jane, Lecter"

Lecter come close to du momaurier she is getting frightened, finally when she notice he is asking for hand shake she relief.

After Bedelia leave Hannibal watching from window taxi getting far away from here

He turns when he heard clicking of glass Jane holds wine bottle in one hand and the other two wine glasses

"You need help with that?"

"Absolutely, thank you I will go find wine opener"

He was standing in the living room. Room is really well organized on the center of shelf there was picture an old man and young Asian girl wedding dress...like his uncle and lady murasaki's wedding photo. Both young girls look sad on the photos

"He was my late husband. Well everyone knows about that love story. A young orphan Asian gold digger. He saved me before I met him I was orphan had nothing barely live on luckily I become one of unfortunate that my husband's company give their money and food and education. I was the best one. I got to Cambridge and when I comeback it was official meeting greatest success corporation got. Taking a photo for publicity, that was our first met and I am sure there are much more well described on internet."

Jane hand over the wine opener and Hannibal open the wine.

When Hannibal senses the scent of wine and pour at decender. "It is good wine" he said. at that moment a men enter to living room a young man look strong so hannibal presume he is bodyguard of her and also' fine looking man' hannibal thought and tell Jane something. Hannibal was not comfortable that other people saw him

And Jane notice that

"Don't worry his mouth is heavier than mountain and he obeys me completely.

and says to Alex "That would be all Alex go rest"

Entire time Alex leaving he stare his grey eyes like tiger. 'Funny' Hannibal thought. And sudden Hannibal gets curiosity about unusual relationship between them

"Why did you let me in? You already know what I have done." said Hannibal

"When I saw you standing in the front with bedelia I try my best not laugh."

"What was so funny?"

"Before bedelia went to America I once mention that is magnet to people who have psychiatric problem. Every where she go weirdly that all psychotic people are there and actually they like her. that is how she survived. And the answer of your question. I let you in cause I am also dangerous one"

Jane grabs the half empty wine glass and drinks them all.

"You should go to your room and start unpacking, you must be exhausted. Your room is over there we will talk more tomorrow."

"Where is yours?"

That question makes Jane smiles. it felt like challenge to her

"Not so far from yours. Good night .

''Good night''

When Hannibal enter the room he notice this room is baroque style Hannibal bet on entire mansion would be like that. But he like it is elegant and beautiful like piece of art.

When he half finish unpacking he sit on the sofa old leather and end of armrest there are lion is beautifully carved.

Hannibal opens his tablet and like Jane told him to. Then he realizes he doesn't know her last name he just typed 'Jane rich widow' there are so many new articles. One thing. The biggest issue of her make him focus. she gets trial for murdering her husband but there was no evidence at all so DA retracted. And everyone think she did it her husband was very rice his fortunate can be top 10 in France. His first marriage he had a son but after divorce son died when he was 17. Second wife died after 6 years marriage. Third wife kill herself after 8 years of marriage. Jane is his fourth wife when they married Jane was only 20 and her husband was 65 years old. In the article there is another picture of wedding ceremony. Old groom and young bride Hannibal saw the same face, the sadness in Jane's picture he knows that face when lady murasaki saw uncle. That face. Hannibal notices that he put Jane in lady murasaki. Yes there are little similar things. But it makes him more curious about Jane

.

1-2

When Jane enters her room she grabs her phone right away and starts dialing someone. It was to bedelia.

'Bedelia, this is Jane. sorry about this surprise. I thought we might need some way to contact each other safely, so I slip phone to your jacket.'

'You haven't changed, Jane'

'Bedelia, Are you sure you are safe?'

'You mean me or yourself?'

'No, you Doctor, I can keep my eye on him but I thought it is odd that he just let you go,'

'It is complicated Jane.'

'Okay than I won't ask any further...'

'You should be aware, Jane'

'I know doctor.'

Doctor. When Jane call Bedelia when she don't like conversation going

'No, you don't understand .He is really dangerous. He might be intriguing but you are playing with fire.'

'...I understand. Take care doctor.'

'Take care'

After the phone call Jane was thinking, 'Hannibal Lecter...' she thought Dr. Bedelia bring interesting person, a gift and new entertainment for her. But her warning kept wondering in her mind. Maybe it is out of her league. But anyway Jane was satisfied. Jane watches flame of the fire on the candle. Her mind was empty. It was when Alex nock on door When Jane came back to reality

"Yes"

He was holding tray. In that tray there are glass of water and several bottle of medication.

Jane describes Alex as a shadow. He is not noticeable personnel. He looks late 30. Have brown hair and dark green eyes. People gossip that Jane was affair with Alex killed her rich husband and take the money and live togethert. But, Jane said nothing about that gossip no denying even it is not true. . Assistant .when Jane had to introduce him formally , But it is more like a butler. A butler in 21 century, in big mansion, only one mistress lives. Even Jane think it would create gossip. But no matter what he is irreplaceable

Jane sense irritation from Alex.

"You disapprove." jane said to Alex when she hand over the glass and medicine

"Of what madame?"

"Of him, Dr. Lecter of course. You think it is horrid idea, don't you?"

"would my opinion change your decision madame?

"No, But your opinion always matter."

"Then, Be careful madame. That is all I could say."

Jane and alex stared each other for long time. at that very moment Alex try to say something but Jane interrupt

"That would be all Alex. Thank you. Good night."

"Good night madame."

Even with the medication Jane cannot easily get to sleep because of excitement of new thing. Like a child spend all night up looking forward to go picnic. And then Jane hear from far. she presume it was from guest room. For today's honorary guest. very quiet sound only Jane can listen. when Jane was young Her sight wasn't good after she met her late husband she get surgery for that . but before then when one thing is weak other thing could be developed. Her hearing is exceptionally better than others. She closes her eyes, and imagine in her head based on what she is hearing. 'what is doctor Lecter doing?' He came out of his room try not to make a sound but floor wood of old mansion wouldn't help him easily. He come close to her room. Her bed room where she is right now. 'does he want to kill me now?' Jane thought. but the sound get away from her bedroom door and become almost impossible to hear. 'He is in kitchen.' In that moment Jane worried what would happen If Alex and are alone in same room. Jane get up from her bed. Grab robe from her chair, wear it . She tries her best to not make any sound. on the way to kitchen Jane saw Alex waiting in the hallway.

"Alex" Jane whisper

"Go to bed . It is okay. He can't hurt me."

It took more than minute to make Alex go to his room. Jane disappointed that she lost her chance to surprise .

"Hello." as soon as Jane step foot in kitchen doctor said.

"Hey"

" I couldn't get to sleep so I was looking for something to eat. I didn't have proper dinner today. Do you mind?"

"Not at all. It is your home too now doctor. as long as you are here." Jane smiles.

Jane was standing in front of fridge lean on it. smile. Jane finally realized his another ability. make even opponent surrender under his charm. His irresistible charisma. 'I might let viper in my house.' Jane thought and then slowly come close to Jane

Jane slightly feel fear. every step doctor lecter come close to her.

as hannibal saw fear in Jane's eyes he smiles and said

"Do you mind show me what is in fridge?"

"sorry, help yourself"

weird Jane thought. He is charming and intriguing but is he worth it? Jane knows clearly something is between them.

"Do you need something? I don't know whether you know, but I am great cook."

'yes great cook , cooking human.' Jane thought.

"Not really it will bother me sleep if eat now. "

"How about warm milk then?"

"That sounds great."

while Hannibal open fridge get something to eat. she kept her eyes on him. It seems like he will make club sandwich. and he starts boiling milk. while Hannibal doing all this Jane start asking

"why did you come here?"

"what you mean?" Hannibal reply with smile like innocent boy

"Even 's introduction wouldn't enough for you. Or do you trust her that much?"

"I am grateful to Bedelia helping me get out of state and find me refuge. And moment I saw I know I can rely on you" He gives jane insidious smile

"I am quite good at it" Hannibal add.

when milk warmed up in pot he pour into a mug. every move, Jane feels like every his move is calculated. when Hannibal Hand in mug to Jane their fingers slightly touched. 'I might widowed too long' Jane thought. and with little self shame jane said

"Thank you for that. good night "

"please call me Hannibal, Jane"

"Hannibal"

while she walk on hallway to go back to her bedroom she can feel warmth in her hand from the mug. 'Intriguing' Jane thought again but she knows he is also very dangerous that jane should be aware all the time. "Alex might right about this matter. but dice is already rolled. and game has been started.' Jane drink a bit of milk while she lay down on bed. And put mug on bed stand. still, she cannot fall asleep something make her heart beat really fast like she run for miles. She is glad she knows that for sure. she finally find someone who is interesting and have same theory of human minds . Of course Alex was good company of her but not enough. 'what will happen tomorrow?' Jane put sleep shade on her eyes and focus to get sleep It was long evening for her.

In United state of America, FBI Quantico

People around there start think Jack crowford is crazy and unable to be investigating agent. He already warned several time to back off on Hannibal's case and focus on new one but he ignored Today Jack made hard decision. call to will. will graham. Jack hang up several times before anyone answer it. it is hard, even for him. But he think only will can find where he is. Or at least he can lure him .Since hannibal was obsessed by will it might work. Finally Jack made it he hold the phone until someone answer.

'jack'

even before jack start speaking will know who it is. Jack was so missed his old friend voice. his old fellow , who he destroyed.

'will. yes This is Jack'

'why did you call me? I am no longer field agent nor teacher of FBI.'

'I got a info about Hannibal Lecter.'

'Jack, you know I can't. we lost so many things . so many people. Let it go jack'

'Doctor Bedelia who was suspicious to get away with doctor lecter , back to state. I am gonna question her I want you to be there will."

"ha...Jack..."

"I know ask too much . But don't you want to put him behind the bar where he framed you and locked you up? Don't you want vengeance?

Finally will's emotion exploded.

'Yes! I want revenge I want him dead. I want to kill him myself for revenge for everyone who killed by him.'

'Then why will?'

'Do you know how much effort I took to live like others? Do you know how much I tried to stop chasing him like a mad man. Jack you got to stop.

'I can't will . I will get him. I will bring Dr. Du maurier 2 pm please come. help me will.'

Jack hang up the phone guilt overwhelmed him. shame he had to bring someone who is damaged so much because of him. But Jack needs to get Dr. Hannibal Lecter.

Du maurier was arrived at her formal house. her house in state. Every furniture was covered to prevent dust white sheet. This is her home but Bedelia doesn't feel safe . she can still picturing Hannibal sitting on couch having therapy. Bedelia stop thinking about bador anything make her scared. she go upstairs her bedroom and start unpack. Then phone was ringing. the phone Du maurier leaved at her house when she leave. First, she let it hung up. she knows by instinct it is not phone call to say hello. when Third time it starts to ring again finally Bedelia answer it

'hello'

'Hello is this DR. Du maurier 's phone?'

'This is her'

'oh dr. Du maurier it is Jack crawford. where have you been I was looking for you.'

'I was on vacation to get away all this.'

'I am sorry to bother you but can you come to my office and answer some question about Hannibal Lecter?'

'I think I told you everything I know.'

'Yes we know but just in case.'

'when do you want me to come?'

'2 pm tomorrow would be okay for you?'

'yes.'

'perfect see you then dr. Du maurier.'

'it start.' Bedelia thought. She has to be couscous to stay alive. She promised she won't help FBI find Hannibal and instead of that Hannibal won't chase after her. In anyway Bedelia is introuble.

she start to look up her phone book and try to find lawyer she knew for long time. he wasn't crime related lawyer but she thought He can introduce someone.

it would be long night for dr. Du maurier.

Hannibal couldn't sleep well so he woke up early. it is new place and He can't be sure he is safe here. when he woke up it was 6 in the morning he get out his bed start prepare himself. he was taught by his aunt never show his unprepared and inappropriate to others. but After he went to living room Jane was already there fully make up, dress very elegant and formal like yesterday evening, drinking tea. Jane notice hannibal is there she say good morning without take eyes off her book.

"good morning too Jane."

finally jane look up and make eye contact to hannibal and show her smile

"how was your sleep? Is everything okay?"

"adjusting new place."

"do you want some tea?"

"yes, sure"

jane get another cup which he presumed Chinese style and put several leafs and pour hot water.

"This tea is made of leaf from lotus." jane said

when he taste the tea, it was sweet and neat.

"I taste sweetness."

"one of favorite things about this tea, without a sugar it is sweet ."

jane put down her book and seat in front of hannibal.

"so, what is your plan? what was your plan with dr. du maurier? what did Bedelia tell you about me?"

hannibal answer with his smile which make all people impossible to read his mind

" she said you are her student and I can trust you. and you will provide shelter and fake ID for me."

"all of part is true . I will provide you shelter cause I think you are very pleasant person to spend time with. The question is do you trust me?"

"I trust you as much as I trust Bedelia. " again with smile.

Jane stand up and walk slowly go close to hannibal

" you... already know ... what kind of person...I am..."

Jane slowly bend and their face is so close hannibal can feel her breath .

"you are safe here. but am I ?"

"...yes you are."

they stared each other for long time hannibal couldn't stop himself put Jane to his aunt . And it make Hannibal get weird empathy to Jane

jane go close almost their lips touch each other .

"good"

and then Jane stand straight and go back to her seat.

"Alex is usually cook for me break-first is there any particular that you want? "

"If you don't mind I would like to cook for you."

"it would be honored hannibal."

both stand up and start walking toward to kitchen

"it is france. not many people know your face. you might can continue your...little hobby."

hannibal look in Jane's eyes he can not tell intention why she telling him this.

"my hobby?"

"there is hunting cabin near here owned by nobody. you can use it."

as hannibal stop she turned around to him and say

"I won't mind or care what you do. But If you get caught. I would deny anything relate to you. Alex would give you address so you can drive there"

they are now both in kitchen

"if you don't mind I would like to get egg scramble . eggs in fridge "

"sure."

" I really hope we could get along cause I am glad I met someone like you ".

as Jane leave kitchen and go back to living room hannibal say quietly ' i do too'

jane come back to her room with curiosity .she hope that is only thing she felt from him . she kept told herself that she only glad because finally meet someone not boring and endurable. even very interesting. 'If this go anyway further...' but Bedelia's warning is kept bothering in her mind. at that moment someone knock on her door it was Alex

"Good morning madame"

"good morning alex"

"I notice cooking in kitchen"

"yes I am sorry. do you mind?"

"no madame"

Jane notice Alex's feeling is hurt after Hannibal came. To JANE Alex is so important like her brother, only family she have and only person care for her truly.

"I want to you to get detail information about . way much more then just on usual."

"I will call your p.i madame."

jane go to alex and kiss on his chick.

"thank you alex."

Jane knows alex has feeling for her and it is hurting him that she ignores it. To jane Alex is most important person.

"Alex. Don't mind him to much. he is guest, and you are host just like me."

"yes madame"

Jane always feel sorry about that she ignoring his feeling. And no matter what He is most important person in her life and she never imagine life without him. Just Alex is not intriguing personnel.

When Jane was thinking about Hannibal and who he is. He enter to living room and tell jane breakfast is ready. It was scramble egg and some bacon. As Jane sit on her dining seat she say

"you are the guest I shouldn't let you go all this trouble."

"no trouble at all your fridge is perfectly organized I get everything I need so easily"

"Ah.. include that orange juice. It is alex's work. There are helper for kitchen and cleaning. But all this house is managed by him."

"not you? " Hannibal ask while he pour juice to her glass

"I am not good at something like this."

At that very moment alex came to Jane hands full with mail and give one mail which was on his right hand. As Jane sees it she get up and ask excuse to Hannibal

"ah alex, why don't you have breakfast? It is good" Jane said as she leave

"sure I will prepare for yours alex"

"no thank you monsieur ."

Even it was short moment Hannibal can feel danger in his eyes. If Hannibal want to get Jane completely to use as he want he needs to get rid of this Alex. the butler. Soon alex follow in to study where jane go. Hannibal left alone at dining room he felt insulted a bit also curious what is going on behind that door. After ten or twenty minute passed they both came out from study. And Jane go back to her chamber. Seems like she forget about breakfast. And then alex came in

"she won't have it " alex said

"well it is cold anyway"

"I will clean up monsieur."

"As your wish"

Hannibal walk slowly to go back to his room and while on his way he could saw Jane on the phone with someone talking in French . on that moment alex came ant shut the door so Hannibal couldn't peek any further. He felt insulted.

"sorry monsieur."

"no I just want to check if Jane is okay."

"she is fine ."

"there then."

Before Alex leave Hannibal stopped him

"I heard hunting cabin from Jane. Would you give me address I would like to take a look."

With a little hesitation and strong anger in his eyes Alex asked

"Are you really going to use it ?"

"Jane invite me to do so."

"Madame is so kind lady but I am afraid what kind of harm you will bring to her."

Hannibal take step closer to Alex and look him in the eyes and say

"give me the address like your lady told you to."

"…yes monsieur.

Hannibal felt small pleasure from winning this piteous fight. Hannibal enter his room and sit sofa nearby terrace.

Lady murasaki. Hannibal's aunt, mother, first love and the one who truly understand him like his other half. Now he saw someone like lady murasaki. Not the look how she talk, how she act. It seems like he go back through time and seeing his aunt again. But also different. If lady murasaki was plum flower She is more seductive. more like a poison ivy. Dangerous. But curious.

in the interrogation room

Jack crowford and Dr. Du maurier same room same seat when she confess and get full immunity for her sin. Will gramham like he said to jack. he was there, only behind the mirror

"Thank you for coming here Dr. Du maurier. I asked you to come asking about Dr. Hannibal Lecter."

"what do you want to know."

"well I was Just wanted to start with asking how were you .Dr Du maurier , you took a long vacation to Europe. Specially France."

"Why you asking this it is not relate with Dr. Lecter."

"well, you took a sudden trip same time when Dr. Lecter disappear. "

"coincidence. Agent crowford I tell everything I know about I know and information of mine was most valuable to your investigation of him "

"I agreed and That is why we give you immunity. "

"I know nothing more agent crowford . And I don't want to be part of this anymore. I wish next time talk through my lawyer if you want to talk to me. Am I free to go?"

"yes."


End file.
